Childlike Melodies
by VickiByrne7
Summary: One Shot: Just another day in the life of Chloe Steele Williams,raising her young boy Kenny.


**You want to know what happens when I have better to do? One shots. One shots happen. This is my second one shot in the past two days. In this week alone, I am planning on updating 'Save Your Love For a Rainy Day' and writing either a one shot or a two shot (I love the idea of one shots right now). If you have any ideas for a one shot, message me, I would love to hear them.**

* * *

Chloe Steele Williams sat down on the bed, exhausted after a full day of Co-Op Business and taking care of three year old Kenny. She had just put the young boy down in his room, which was connected to her and Buck's sleeping chambers.

Chloe looked around the room for what seemed like the hundredth complex design of the Strong Building, which the Chicago based Tribulation Force had been living in for over a year, never ceased to amaze her. The skyscraper was well built and the building itself had many floors, one just full or cars, most of which had almost a half tank of gas. The rest of the floors were either used for the members of the Trib Force or were simply left empty.

She loved the fact that everyone had their own space, something that they did not have at the last safe house. Chloe and Buck had one of the largest chambers, since there are three of them living in there. Everyone else's rooms were considerably smaller, except for Zeke's, because he needed room for his equipment.

Chloe lifted her eyes when she heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly open, revealing Buck, who looked as tired as she felt. He had just gotten back from a trip to Israel with Chaim about two weeks ago and was still recuperating. She would tease him, telling him it was his old age.

Buck smiled when he saw Chloe and then looked around, expecting there to be a small boy running around. She shook her head, saying, "He's asleep. Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Leah about some Co-Op stuff." He responded, sitting by her.

Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence for a while until she spoke. "Do you miss being in Israel?"

He was taken aback by this. He thought for a moment before he answered. "Well, of course I miss being in the middle of all the action, that's just my personality. But it's great to be back. I love being home with you and Kenny. I really missed you while I was away, Chlo'. I always do."

"I know and I missed you too." She said.

"You know, I think about you two all the time when I'm away. I think about the way you look, the way you talk and all of favorite memories of the two of you. If I didn't do that, I'd probably go insane." He told her.

"Like what memories?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"Well, I think about when I met you, our wedding day, when we found out you were pregnant with Kenny, his birth, us going to Israel together, Kenny playing over here. Basically everything that involves you two makes me happy."

She smiled, and was about to say something, but was met with the subtle cries of Kenny. She sighed, stood up and went to him. He sat upright in his toddler bed, tear-stained face and all.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." The young boy cried.

"Oh Kenny, come here." She said, reaching for the little boy. She lifted him up and carried him out to where she and Buck had just been sitting. She sat further back on the bed, holding Kenny next to her.

"What's wrong, bud?" Buck asked him.

"I don't feel so good." Kenny, the poor little boy looked like a wreck. Chloe put her hand to his forehead. "He doesn't feel warm. Probably just ate something that didn't agree with him."

"Want me to go get some medicine?" Buck asked her.

"Probably won't do much good if he doesn't have a sickness." She said.

Kenny curled up in a ball by Chloe, his tears staining her shirt. Kenny didn't get sick often, thankfully. He had gotten a few fevers when he was an infant and two colds, but other than that he had been relatively healthy.

Buck looked down at him, then up at Chloe. "I hate seeing him in pain, babe."

"I know, but what are we supposed to do? Give him medicine to fix something that's not wrong. Or wake Leah up just to let her tell us what we already know."

"I know. I just wish we could do something."

"We just need to help him the best we are able to do, ok?" Buck nodded and they returned their attention to the boy, whose tears were starting to slow down.

"Mommy, if I ask Jesus to take away my tummy ache, will he?"Kenny Bruce asked.

Chloe smiled. "Well, Jesus does like to listen to our prayers. I'm sure he'll help you buddy."

"Okay."Kenny said, the tears disappearing. "Jesus, will you please take away my tummy ache. Amen."

Kenny looked at his parents, expecting immediate relief. He instead frowned when he realized that he was still in pain. Buck told him that sometimes Jesus took a little time when answering our prayers, just so we can learn.

"Mama?" Kenny said. "Will you sing me a song?"

She smiled at him and started to sing.

_Be thou my vision_

_Oh Lord of my heart_

_Not be all else to me_

_Say that though art_

_Like my best thought_

_By day or by night_

_Waking or Sleeping_

_Thy presence my light_

And with that, Kenny fell asleep, curled up in his mother's arms.


End file.
